


An Itch

by dasakuryo



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Kory couldn't help but roll her eyes. Dick could be impossible sometimes, with that hard-ingrained stubbornness of his."Which part of you have to keep still did not get through that head of yours?" she huffed, hurrying to his bedside. //[Dick isn't an easy recovery patient.]





	An Itch

Kory couldn't help but roll her eyes. Dick could be impossible sometimes, with that hard-ingrained stubbornness of his.

"Which part of you _have to_ keep still did not get through that head of yours?" she huffed, hurrying to his bedside.

Dick grunted unable, or perhaps unwilling, to hide his furrowing brow and twitched lips even in the dim light pooling inside through the blinds. Kory snorted slightly, but made no comment, crossing her arms over her chest instead, shooting him an agog frown with everything and cocked eyebrows.

He fidgeted and Kory perched a hip on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to pull open any wounds? Burst some stitches?"

Frowning and rolling his shoulders, he chuffed.

"We can't all have enhanced healing powers," he grumbled.

A smile curled her mouth at the corners. More huffing.

"Besides, it _itches_."

He reached up for his bandaged shoulder, soon he was wincing, his arm plopping by his side next to Kory's thigh. She was trying to bite down her laughter, though her efforts had been unsuccessful, judging by the mortified look Dick fixed her with.

She tilted her head and coughed lightly.

"Could have said so earlier, Boy Wonder."

 

"Better."

Her hands went from his side to his shoulders, nails swiftly scratching the unpleasant tingling sensation away. He nodded, tilting his head towards her, eyes fluttering shut.

"Much better," he said, punctuating the point in between hums.

The bandage cloth was now slightly prickling at her chest, but she shudder it off. After all, Dick's warmth seeping down to her bones outbalanced the discomfort. He hummed again, breathing growing deeper, his weight on her, heavier.

She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, making a mental note to conduct some exhaustive research on whether or not he was ticklish. And where exactly.

She smiled against his hair when, on the verge of dozing off, he interlocked his fingers with hers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing these two lovebirds! Hope you have enjoyed the story :) I wanted to pepper in some humor in that cuddling and snuggling, and Dick's stubbornness seemed a good place to start xD Thank you all so much for reading! n_n Feedback is most appreciated ♥


End file.
